Demonic Traits
by KuroiAngel
Summary: Kagome runs into the woods to be kidnapped and taken to the lord of the Northern Lands. With demonic traits showing and balls being thrown, who knows what’s bound to happen?
1. Kidnapper!

I must be insane, starting another story with my others so far behind. Ah well.  
  
Summary: Kagome runs into the woods to be kidnapped and taken to the lord of the Northern Lands. With demonic traits showing and balls being thrown, who knows what's bound to happen?  
  
Disclaimer: INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One: Kidnapper!!  
  
Kagome ran recklessly through the dense forest. Twigs, vines, and branches all scratched her legs and arms, scattering small bits of blood across the path she followed. The well worn trail to the well led her straight to the heart of the forest since Kagome's eyes were full fo tears, hindering her sight. The tears rapidly fell down her cheeks resting against her chin before mingling with her blood on the forest ground.  
  
The well soon came up, but the distressed teen didn't notice, plowing on through a much less traveled path. All she wanted was to lose herself in the density of the trees.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
The quiet whisper was not heard by the couple in the clearing. Inuyasha lay on top of Kikyou, indulging himself and his male desires.  
  
"OH!! INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"KIKYOU!!!!"  
  
Neither of the pleasure-seekers noticed the thin teen watching this interaction. Her heart crumbling with every moan, disolving with every motion. Tears bounded into her eyes as she silently watched the one she loved have intercourse with a rotted corpse. 'Bested by one not even living.' She thought dejectedly, turning around to leave the scene.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD!! OSUWARI!!!!!"  
  
With that she fled, not even waiting to hear the muffled screams coming from the dirt as Inuyasha crushed Kikyou into the very grass they had sex on.  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~  
  
'I hope she drags him to HELL!!' She vicously bit out in her mind, cursing the bastard hanyou with every fiber of her being.  
  
She now had emerged from the other end of the forest, coming out into a big open plain. Patches of just bloomed flowers lay scattered about, birds singing melodies high above. The perfect picture of serenity. The perfect place to unwind before heading home, probably never to return. She sighed, breathing in the sweet aroma of flowers and slowly relaxing.  
  
Until she realized just how lost she actually was.  
  
"Aack!! I've never been here before!! How odd. I came out of the forest." Kagome turned back to the forest to find it. GONE???  
  
"Oh shit." She now stood practically in the middle of nowhere on a mound of grass with a few sweet smelling flowers. Now what?  
  
"What will I EAT? Where will I SLEEP? How will I BATHE?? DRINK??? BRUSH MY TEETH?? CLEAN MY FI." Kagome never finished her thought. Out of thin air popped the strangest thing that Kagome had ever seen. And 'thing' was the best way to describe it.  
  
It had a teddy bear sort of look. Big fat chest that seemed awfully lumpy in odd places, long gangly arms looking as though someone had just pulled them right out of their sockets. Its legs were stumpy, hardly able to support the thing's weight. Stringy brown 'fur' covered its body. Googly eyes were set way too far downwards on the face, almost on the long snout the made up its mouth. Finally, one ear stood proud smack dab in the middle of its forehead.  
  
"What the hell? It must be some kind of mutant bunny rabbit." Kagome muttered, leaning in close to the strange creature, although wearily watching it as though it might leap up and bite her.  
  
"Me Igor! Me Igor! IGOR!!! IGOR!!! IIIIIIGGGGOOOORRRR!!!!" Igor hopped up and down, stressing his name to the teen standing in disbelief in front of him. He suddenly stopped and scrunched up his face in thought while studying Kagome's features. Leaping up suddenly, he grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her across the plain.  
  
"You do!! Do!! Yes yes yes!!! Do well, yes!"  
  
Stunned, Kagome had no choice but to comply. Once she found her voice she started to question the little thing.  
  
"Will do for WHAT?" She asked, reigning in her anger. This. IGOR. was actually touching her!! Ick!!!  
  
"For my lord. He want pretty girl. Ningen girl. Girl for ball. Ball for man. Girl change. Become like man. Man and girl together. Better for lord, yes." Igor's choppy sentences came out slurred as he bounced along the path at a suprising speed considering Kagome weighed at least four times his own weight.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Kagome mumbled not being able to make out any meaning behind the bear-man's words.  
  
"We approach. Yes. Here."  
  
Excited despite herself, Kagome raised her head eagerly to see just exactly where this hideous thing brought her to. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA!!! A CLIFFY!!! But the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write!  
  
Review! Tell me if this story is a keeper or a piece of worthless compost!!  
  
^-^ 


	2. In the Bedroom

Thanks Lady Sakura, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, Inu-Youkai Hime, unknownsomeone, foolycoolyshippo, Sesshoumarus-girl, shippou the blob and bunny_lover for being my first reviewers for this story!! Yaay!!  
  
Chapter Two: Demonc Traits  
  
Kagome stared at the gigantic castle laid out before her. "Sugoi!!" She cried, amazed. This castle was probably at least ten times the size of her own house if not more!!  
  
The castle itself had only three levels with the third only a small room laid on top of the others. The other two levels curled around itself in a circular shape with a giant garden in the center. There were two towers built on each side of the front, tall and mysterious. A gate stood before the castle with two gaurds standing on either side. As Igor walked up to the two sentries they bowed and immediately opened the gate.  
  
As the gate opened, a flowery smell hit her senses. 'Wow. If I can smell this, then there must be a LOT of flowers' she ceased her pondering as they entered the castle through a door big enough to fit seven Sessoumarus in their demon form.  
  
"No gape!! Bade gape!!" Igor scolded her as they walked up a staircase. He hit her with a cane leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Ow!! What the hell was that for???"  
  
Before she could continue yelling at the little man he opened another door an promptly threw her inside before closing the door and locking it.  
  
~*~*~ Kag's POV ~*~*~  
  
Oh great. I'm in a foreign castle that some disgusting THING brought me to, with no FOOD or WATER or ways to WASH myself. I'm going to meet some DEMON who will probably EAT me roasted with BUTTER!!!! How worse can things GET??????  
  
A small piece of red cloth caught my eye making me turn from the door to view the rest of the room.  
  
Beautiful was the only way to describe it. A huge four post bed stoof on the far wall with an ornate dresser next to it. Across from that stood a vanity. Pictures adorned the walls with beautifully painted landscapes. As I stood the carpet seemed to swallow my feet and cover them in wooly purple. The walls shone a magnificent gold color, almost as if the walls were actually made of gold. . . .  
  
Curiously, I walked through a door to the left. Inside lay a bathroom. Tiles spread across the floor with a gigantic marble bathtub in the center. I clapped my hands together, a smile growing on my face. Perfect!! Now I don't have to be dirty!!!  
  
My frown returned as I glanced at myself. From my romping in the woods and being kidnapped my clothes were torn and quite dirty. I wasn't in much better condition with dirt matted in my hair and grass stains on my knees. My hands also were covered in dirt. UGH!!! I could use a bath. . .  
  
Standing I went back into the bedroom. If there was a dresser, the dresser must have clothes in it, right? No harm in trying. Opening up the dresser, I gasped.  
  
Clothes of various colors and shapes hung in the dresser. Curious, I pulled out a particularily pretty one, dark blue with silver unicorns sewn in and diamonds bordering the edges. A slit ran from mid thigh to the ground, probably for more mobility. I held the beautiful kimono up to myself and glanced in the mirror. Perfect!! It was in my size!!!!  
  
My mind made up, I gathered some towels, the kimono, and some soap (I found that in the bathroom too) and stepped into the bath.  
  
~*~*~ Igor's POV ~*~*~  
  
Yes. Girl put in room. Smell girl in bath. Good. Girl dress good. Kimono good. Tell master yes. Master want know. Master pleased with Igor. Igor good. Yes, Igor good.  
  
~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~  
  
Just as Kagome finished her bath, she wrapped a towel around herself and went into the bedroom looking for a brush. As soon as she stepped through the door, she immediately froze.  
  
Sitting on her bed was a youkai from what she could tell. His icy-blue gaze centered on her, he also had a golden tail flicking behind him. His also golden-colored hair stopped at mid-back and was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his skull, like Miroku's hair style. He wore an outfit just like Sesshoumaru's, except without the armor and instead of being white with flowers his was light blue with a silver sash and silver foxes. His eyes flicked over her form.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Kagome screamed, bitch-slapping the poor youkai.  
  
"Oomph." He grunted, catching her renegade hands and pinning them above her head. "Go get dressed ningen. Then come to my study. Third door on the left." With that, he released her hands and calmly left the room.  
  
Panting, Kagome sank to the floor holding her wrists. "Bastard." She muttered, before grabbing a hairbrush and retreating back to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
------  
  
The youkai walked down the hallways to his study. Why had Igor chosen such a. . . . . disobedient child? He sighed. Igor can have bad judgement sometimes. And, a miko?? He had sensed her power first when she hit him. Formidable, but there was something else behind that slap. . . . what could it be?  
  
Determined to find out before she came to see him, he picked up his pace. Once he reached his study he grabbed some books off the shelfs and began to read.  
  
-------  
  
Refreshed, Kagome stepped out of her room. Sighing heavily she began to slowly walk down the hallways toward the room that the mysterious youkai told her to come to. Why was she following his orders? In truth, Kagome had no idea. But she did just bathe in his bathroom and also was currently wearing his clothes, so she decided to just humor him for now.  
  
The hallway was seemingly endless. The rooms were huge, so that was understandable, but really. Kagome sighed again. She felt like she had already walked a mile and had only seen two doors on the left. Where was the stupid library anyway???  
  
Finally after eternity, she spotted the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped through ready for anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. That's the second chapter. Can anyone guess what he's gonna say?  
  
And review too!! 


End file.
